


The Liplocker Curse

by Lorde_Shadowz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crush, Draco Malfoy Messes Up, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic-Locking Curses, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorde_Shadowz/pseuds/Lorde_Shadowz
Summary: Draco Malfoy, in an attempt to rile Harry up, casts a rather nasty curse. Too bad he didn't know he was playing into Harry's hands!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 287





	The Liplocker Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I confess I can't believe how much people seem to like this. Thank you, thank you all for your support!!

Harry was already having a bad day. For one thing, he'd just come from potions, and, as always, Professor Snape seemed to take extreme satisfaction from verbally attacking him, especially when he totally melted his cauldron...and considering that the cursed man's voice turned him into a quivering mess, he melted quite a few cauldrons more than he should in that class. It didn't make any sense. Oh, Harry knew he was bi, but it was not as if Snape was aesthetically handsome by any means, and he was extremely unpleasant as well. It was just a bonus that he happened to hate Harry's guts, having gone to school with, and subsequently made an enemy of, his father. Merlin, this was wrong! Why couldn't everything have worked out with Cho, so he could have a sensible, pretty girlfriend his own age! But no, he was the Chosen One, he had to have a crush on his most-hated teacher!

Harry huffed a soft sigh, suddenly realizing that he had halted just outside the Great Hall, lost in thought. Not that he was looking forward to entering, as Malfoy was probably going to start something. Recently the boy had been taking their usual rows to unprecedented heights. He had been eating in the kitchens recently, but he wanted to talk to his friends just once this week. Picking up his bag again, he walked into the hall, strode over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to Hermione, who had already finished her food and was reading her Charms textbook.

"Harry, mate, where were you?" Ron asked, thankfully swallowing first.

"Oh, I was just thinking and got sidetracked," Harry replied, hoping neither of his friends would ask what he was thinking of. No such luck.

"What were you thinking about?"

Merlin, why did Hermione push him like this? Harry wasn't often one for sharing confidences- his horrible relatives had beaten that out of him- and sometimes it was all he could do to share his feelings at all, even if he wanted to. And he didn't often want to. No, normally Hermione would try to get him to talk about anything he might be thinking, especially feelings, as if sitting down and blabbering about emotions would solve _anything_. Harry sighed again. It wasn't as if he could say, "Oh, I was thinking of slamming our Potions Professor against a wall and snogging him senseless," could he? Although the look on Ron's face would no doubt be one to treasure...

"Just thinking about a crush," he responded, looking at Ginevra Weasley, Ron's sister, knowing that Hermione would likely pick up on his body language and infer that she was the crush, even if he never actually said it. Hopefully she wouldn't press any further, because Harry wasn't sure if he could answer. Contrary to popular belief, he had never actually had a crush on her, given that she was far too much like his mother to be a crush, but she was a safe choice...well, safer than some others. Ron would probably still hex him if he hurt her, but Harry had no intention of getting close enough to her to do that. However, she was young, a Gryffindor, and of a considerably nicer temperment, and Harry knew no one would judge him particularly harshly for picking her, except for the witches who wanted him for themselves. Whereas Snape...

"Hello Potty,"

Harry resisted the urge to facepalm. It was Draco Malfoy and his goons.

They had been engaged in an ongoing battle of harmless but humiliating hexes and jinxes for some time, despite all the efforts of the teachers and Harry's clear disinterest in the conflict; well, _battle_ was an exaggeration- it was more like Draco hexed Harry, Harry dug up some obscure prank jinx to hit him with, Draco threatened Harry with his Death Eater father, and then they would both lose points. The teachers had long since stopped bothering to send them to detention, seeing as it didn't seem to stop them and they didn't seem to be doing any damage.

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry replied, drawing his wand and laying aside any hope of having time to eat.

"You'll _love_ this one," Draco said gloatingly. Harry didn't like the sound of that.

Up at the head table, Minerva Mcgonagall set down her sandwich and prepared to take points, while the normally stoic Professor Snape muttered "Here we go again," in distaste. Albus Dumbledore, despite the weariness brought on by his cursed hand, straightened, as though waiting for the show. Meanwhile, the Weasley twins, always dramatic, conjured a bowl of popcorn and passed it around the Gryffindor table.

Harry raised his wand, but before he could say " _Protego_ ," Draco had struck.

" _Bewsa serratura maġika*_ ," Draco intoned, and Harry yelped as he felt a tingling run all through him, not painful, but not pleasant either. Then, abruptly, it stopped.

Harry frowned. What had it done to him? He didn't seem to have any additional appendages or Slytherin-colored hair, and his uniform hadn't spontaneously turned into pink drag (Draco had done that to Harry the previous Tuesday) not that Harry would have forgotten the incantation for that. The others at Gryffindor table all looked confused, except for the twins, who were looking horrified. Dumbledore didn't particularly look pleased either, which was surprising, considering that he had actually seemed to be quite enjoying the clashes of the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

Harry slowly rolled his wand in his fingers, thinking of a return hex. " _Auginkite_ _ragus_ ,"** he said, waiting for antlers to sprout on Draco's head.

Nothing happened.

Harry's eyes widened and he cast it again. Still nothing.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked wickedly. "It's a liplocker curse," he said, looking way too pleased with himself. "It locks your magic until you kiss the person I specify. And there's no other counter."

Harry flushed, furious and sick. "So who is it?" he asked finally, with gritted teeth.

"Now, that would be telling." Harry could see how much Draco was enjoying this.

Harry fumed in silence, not wanting to give Draco the satisfaction of knowing that he'd gotten to him.

"I _would_ make you kiss me, but I wouldn't want to catch cooties," Draco went on, twirling his wand like a baton.

"As if. I might just keep my magic locked if that were the case," Harry responded, trying not to lose his temper. "I'd pick up inbred stupidity from you."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I was _going_ to let you off with kissing Pansy, but for that, I might just make it worse."

"Worse?" Harry felt rather sick. "You better not be thinking what I am..."

"Well I was going to say Dumbledore, but now that I think about it I have a better idea."

Harry suddenly froze as a horrifying thought struck him. Worse than Dumbledore? "I swear if you make me kiss Voldemort I will murder you the muggle way!"

Several of the girls looked as if they were about to be sick. So did Draco- evidently he had not thought of that. But the Slytherin quickly recovered himself. "That's a good idea, but I already had someone in mind, my dear Pottikins. Professor Snape."

Harry forgot to breathe. Professor Snape. It was his chance. Probably his only chance, seeing as in any other circumstances he would probably be hexed so bad he couldn't leave the hospital wing for a week. However, seeing as he was *only* doing it to get his magic back, Harry couldn't resist. Just the thought of the Potion Master's lips on his was enough to set his blood on fire. And now that he had an excuse...

The entire hall, which had until that moment been looking on in avid anticipation, gasped, and most of the Gryffindors looked horrified. Snape's typical smirk at the discomfort of the Golden Boy changed to utter horror.

"Detention Mr Malfoy," he ground out, still looking horrified, although Harry couldn't help noticing the not-entirely displeased glint in his eyes. "That was utterly-"

And that was when he was cut off. By Harry. Which would ordinarily be a death sentence. To the accompaniment of gasps from everyone in the hall, the Chosen One strode over to his teacher, grabbed him, and dragged his face down to his, burying his hands in the silky black hair and kissing him until the Potions Master was panting and half-slumped against the table, dark eyes dilated with arousal.

"Inappropriate," he finished, sucking in a deep breath, and trying to scowl. It seemed to end up to be closer to a lopsided smile.

Harry smirked at him and then at Draco. And then he drew his wand. "Hey Malfoy, you want to be snogging Hagrid for that stunt?"

No Slytherin in the history of Hogwarts had ever run so fast since Helga caught Salazar cheating on her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> The curses used here can be translated "Magic lock kiss" in Maltese (for the first one) and "Grow antlers" in Lithuanian (for the second one). I know J. K. Rowling tended to use Latinate curses, but it amuses me to make up obscure spells.


End file.
